


部分情话不适用于正式表白

by BucKetongtong



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucKetongtong/pseuds/BucKetongtong
Summary: 或许他们都没有意识到对方的情话是认真的。





	部分情话不适用于正式表白

**Author's Note:**

> ※双向暗恋  
> ※沙雕文学 一发完  
> ※变扭傻小孩们不那么成功的表白  
> 可爱是他们的 ooc是我的

弗莱迪永远在不停开发自己的新技能。

其中80%专门用来对付他的室友。

最近他记了一本子的情话，一天一句念给他的好室友听。

“你是我的星辰、日月和大海。”弗莱迪最喜欢这句。

 

“还是说你恋爱了？”比利决定在弗莱迪打开那本万恶的小本子前阻止他。

“什么，没有，怎么可能。”弗莱迪很快地否定，他夸张地摇头，卷毛跟着一颤一颤，“是什么让你终于对我的魅力产生了肯定？”

比利撇撇嘴：“你那小本子，鬼知道你要用它对付哪个小姑娘。”

“谁知道呢，她可能存在于过去或者未来。”弗莱迪开玩笑般说，然后他打开它，念道：“你是我的……”

“星辰、日月和大海。”比利无感情地接下去。

“噢，你竟然对我说情话，好恶心。”

 

比利最近很苦恼。苦恼到他几乎要24小时绕着弗莱迪转。

弗莱迪恋爱了吗？这个问题在他脑海里日均循环百次。

拄拐的男孩最近很不对劲。他除了那本情话小本之外，还经常突然傻笑，带着诡异甜橙子味的傻笑，有一次甚至在半夜，吓得还没睡着的比利当场跳起来脑袋撞到天花板，差点还大喊沙赞把电力系统再搞坏一次。

为此弗莱迪赔了他两颗糖。一颗橘子味一颗草莓味。这更加不对劲。弗莱迪怎么可能会主动给他糖呢？

他把甜橙子甩出脑海。

那可是弗莱迪·弗里曼！而不是什么甜橙子酸橙子。

 

好吧，那也是他的暗恋对象。

 

还记得弗莱迪第一次说那句什么见鬼的日月星辰，比利只觉得脑袋缺氧脸颊发热，日月星辰大海在他脑子里笑哈哈地转来转去，一派和谐其乐融融。

“你不会当真了吧。”弗莱迪大笑起来。

然后日月星辰砰地掉下来，大海离他慢慢远去。

比利气得连着抄了一周弗莱迪的数学作业。

最后他数学考试没及格。

好吧。烦人永远是弗莱迪·弗里曼的最佳代言词。

 

问题就在于，他偏偏就喜欢上了这位烦人的室友。感情这种事情真是说不明白，含含糊糊的解释他也听腻了。况且15岁的超级英雄也没指望自己能搞明白。

他喜欢盯着弗莱迪的一举一动，如果弗莱迪笑了，他也会情不自禁跟着笑。弗莱迪最近喜欢用什么味道的牙膏，他都要跟他用同款。

“你们两个闻上去越来越像了。”大家都这么说。比利一直很乐意听到这句话，得逞的小愉悦在他的心房跳来跳去。

“哦是吗，比利，你可不要因为我成了小有名气的超级英雄就模仿我。”

一般他都自动忽略弗莱迪的下一句话。

比利还喜欢看弗莱迪走路。虽然这听上去有点奇怪。弗莱迪走路永远一步浅一步深，像刚刚学会走路的小动物。他老是忍不住从后面跑过去利落地摘掉男孩的帽子，然后看着他着急地敲拐杖：“幼稚！比利，你几岁了？”

这就是喜欢。这种时候他又很明白。

 

他觉得喜欢真是有点奇妙。

他会去想弗莱迪的所有优点，也会去想他的所有缺点，像他老喜欢擅自帮别人做决定，还死不认错。他在脑中把它们列成一个表格，一边又把弗莱迪的侧脸重构一遍。

他们互相捉弄，数落对方。但他们永远深知对方的闪光点。总是如此。

举个不是那么恰当的例子。

“弗莱迪真是个话痨，叽叽喳喳比野鸟还烦。”这是比利的日常心理活动。

“弗莱迪真是个话痨，叽叽喳喳比野鸟还烦。”有次邻居家的小孩用讨嫌的语调晃头晃脑地冲他说。

“不，他很酷，你个蠢货。”比利这么回应他，可能还带几个不那么雅观的脏字。

最后他们差点打起来。

 

男孩青春期的爱慕思绪是一场脑内独角戏，有的时候天花乱坠有的时候又直白得很，但总是令人苦恼。比脑袋撞到天花板和数学检测更令人苦恼。

胃里打结。对，就像胃里打结。比利下了定论。

 

 

“你知道有种感觉，就像胃里打了结吗？”比利朝弗莱迪问，后者正坐在书桌旁看书。

“我知道，那感觉真不好受。”弗莱迪又拿起他的小本子，“哦我想到了这个。”

“可以请你来解我胃里的结吗？”弗莱迪一边写一边念出来。

比利从上铺探出半个身子来，弗莱迪眨眨眼睛和他对视。

“什么意思？”他看上去真的十分不解。

 

弗莱迪最近很苦恼。

这还不够明显吗？比利巴特森的大脑是没有弯道只有直道吗？毫无疑问，弗莱迪在这条直道上抛锚了。他窝在沙发里看电视，脑袋里还在忿忿不平。

电视里男女主角经历生离死别，爱得轰轰烈烈彻彻底底，弗莱迪越看越气，他关掉电视，引来达拉不满的嘟囔。

“孩子，你应该知道这些都是超现实超自然的对吧。”他指指电视对达拉说，然后拄着拐杖离开。

让爱情见鬼去吧。

 

弗莱迪最近跟一个女孩走得很近。

“比利，你在听我说话吗？”

那个女孩梳着马尾辫，她人缘不错，好像还会打篮球，她家里开了一家新潮的DIY小店。

“比利……”

“啊，我在。”比利把马尾辫篮球女孩赶出自己的脑子。

“今天你们先回去吧，我有点事。”弗莱迪说。

“什么事？”

“小组活动。”

“和谁一起？”

“你是我妈妈还是我奶奶？”弗莱迪有点不耐烦，但他还是回答了：“和凯特，你应该认识，她很酷。”

哦，马尾辫篮球女孩。

“我是你哥哥。”比利正襟危坐，动动手指敲了敲桌子。

“给你糖，我的哥哥。”弗莱迪从兜里掏出一颗糖，这次是青苹果味的，他眨眨眼睛，试图用睫毛把他没有血缘关系的哥哥扇飞出费城这片大好天地：“放我走。”

 

比利·巴特森，你怎么就同意了呢？

比利在回去的校车上几乎抱头哀嚎。

一回想起弗莱迪那个可怜巴巴的眼神，他就又想气又想笑，奇怪的脸部表情一度吓跑了两个无辜的低年级。

昨天晚上费城又悄悄落了雪，不厚不薄的积雪被铲到角落里，显得灰头土脸的。

此时，比利·巴特森竟与一坨雪产生了深切的共鸣。

去年也是这个时候吧，比利与弗莱迪刚刚相识。那时候弗莱迪还是好小一只，现在他已经长高不少，变阳光了也变英俊了，终于有了些大男孩的模样。那时候小男孩的日常活动是在他的大箱子里翻他的超英周边，比利看着他半个身子都探到了箱子里。于是他选择帮他的好伙计一把——把他推进去，然后迅速跑走。

男孩的喜欢不正是小小的捉弄吗？幼稚且无趣，却乐此不疲。

可现在那个箱子已经装不下他啦。

比利叹了口气。这一刻他不是一个15岁的青年，而是一个情场受挫的中年男子，他觉得自己看上去还有点酗酒和抑郁。

他决心要做出些什么。就像酗酒的中年男子最后还是要拿着半空的酒瓶子去追求他的心上人。

 

弗莱迪发烧了。他的身子骨很弱，一到这个季节就开始生病。

可怜的男孩这时候总看上去奄奄一息。

比利把药递给他，弗莱迪直挺挺地躺着。

睡美人还是白雪公主？比利花了一秒钟思索这是在演哪出话剧。然后他发现无论是哪位公主，一个吻永远都是最佳解法。

“别装睡。”比利对他说。

“可怜的老弗莱迪病了，”弗莱迪故意哑着嗓子说，他的眼睛还是闭着，“病到没力气吃药了。”

“起来。”

“不。你还记得康德说过哪三样东西有利于缓解疲劳吗？”

“起不起来？”

“不吃药。那三样东西里似乎并没有吃药。”

“只要你吃药，我就给你偷偷拿糖来。”

“好。”

弗莱迪一口答应，然后像喝可乐一样一饮而尽。他躺下，又去想康德的话了。

 

比利如约带回了三颗糖。

橘子味，草莓味和苹果味。跟弗莱迪送给他的味道一模一样。

弗莱迪盯着掌心的糖，他想象着比利是如何谨慎地躲过罗莎和维克多的法眼以及尤金和佩德罗嫉妒的目光，只为给他拿三颗糖。像极了《权力的游戏》。突然他又舍不得吃了，最终他狠下心，决定一天只吃一颗。

然后他解开橘子硬糖的包装纸。

里面是一个纸团。

果然，比利·巴特森永远不可能如此好心。

那可是比利·巴特森！弗莱迪在内心咆哮。

他郁闷地打开纸团，直觉告诉他那里面不会有什么好东西。

然后他看到“星辰”这个单词。

接着他打开另外两个纸团。他找到了“日月”和“大海”。比利的字迹他从来不会认错。

弗莱迪盯着那三个纸团。

他的第一个反应是：什么意思？

他的第二个反应是：所以我的糖呢？

 

比利·巴特森，典型的表白反面案例。

 

比利的表白计划收效甚微。弗莱迪似乎根本没有察觉到自己的意图，还悠哉悠哉地叫他“兄弟”，跟之前一样开他的玩笑。

而且，他跟凯特走得更近了。

他们之间陷入了深深的尴尬氛围，像遮挡住阳光的黑窗帘，他们捉摸不透对方心里的小心思。

然后尴尬终于在某一天被打破。

那一天一点都不顺利，比利搞砸了他的生物检测，差点被鱼刺呛住，看电视时突然就没了信号。

但比利坚信好运守恒定律。说不定这意味着他将要走运了呢。

他一边这么安慰自己，一边打开卧室门。

弗莱迪拍着篮球原地绕圈。

他把门关上，再打开。

弗莱迪拍着篮球原地绕圈。

虽然看上去更像篮球带着弗莱迪原地绕圈。

 

“嗨。”弗莱迪对他说，抬头的一瞬间那个不听话的篮球又滚走了。这次滚到了比利的脚边。

比利把它捡起，上面有一个黄色的闪电，那是沙赞的标志。

“嗨。”弗莱迪无意义地重复了一遍，“这是，那个什么，对了，你获得能力一周年，对吧。”他的语序听上去完全紊乱。比利比他预想的上来得早，以至于他发出了些莫名其妙的拟声词。“对，是礼物！”最后他自暴自弃地大喊。

“你什么时候搞的？”比利摩挲着那个篮球，看上去价格不菲。

“我借了凯特家里的颜料，然后买篮球花掉了我之前攒的所有零花钱。”他有点不好意思，尽力让自己显得很胸有成竹，“这是店里最贵的，可能不是，好歹也是前三贵的吧！”

“兄弟间相亲相爱的证明，对吧。”最后弗莱迪没头没脑地补了一句，他的脑子晕乎乎的，说完他就后悔了。

比利抬起眼睛看着他。弗莱迪则假装摆弄他的拐杖。

“是吧。”比利说，他装作不经意地调侃：“还是说或许你有点别的意味？”

 

弗莱迪停下他摆弄拐杖的手。

然后他说：“我有。”

比利笑了，他说：“我也有。”

他发现自己听上去有够傻的。

 

他们静止了足足五秒。

小小卧室外的一切都没有改变。这一幕也不会被拍下来装进历史课本。

比利的脑子里只留下单词和音节，遗憾的是它们并组不成句子。他估计史上不会再有第二个人的表白方式如此拙劣。

他暗自抱怨空气里的甜橙子味出现得很不是时候。

他已经猜到弗莱迪以后会称之为本世纪最伟大时刻，或者史上最漫长的五秒钟。

这更傻。

 

“这种时候该说‘爱’还是‘喜欢’？”比利求助般问。

“见鬼我怎么会知道？”弗莱迪的声音越来越小。

 

“对了，那句话……”

“你是我的……”

“我的……我的……”

 

可他们脸都红透了，脑子里只有作响的热流，像两个发了烧哑了喉咙的小孩，无论是星辰，还是日月和海洋，一个字也说不出来啦。

 

 

Fin


End file.
